halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BR55IA FA Battle Rifle
The BR55IA FA Battle Rifle, or BR55 Interchangeable Attachment Fully Automatic Battle Rifle, is a variant of the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, a weapon designed to be able to fire fully automatic and support a wide variety of attachments. Physical Appearance The BR55IA FA is a bullpup, fully automatic, UNSC rifle that fires the 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round. It fires from a 36 round magazine which fits flush in the receiver. The receiver is built directly into the underside of the butt of the gun and is located behind the grip (known as a bullpup configuration). This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first round can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the charging handle can either be pulled back and locked or, it can be fully cycled after a fresh mag has been housed. If it is pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward once a fresh magazine is housed to chamber a new round. The magazine release button is located on both sides of the gun with an arrow pointing down towards the housed mag in the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. There is also a fire selector on both sides of the ammo display. The BR55IA FA is externally almost identical to the standard BR55HB SR. The only noticeable differences are the attachments that it frequently has put on it; it is standard for it to have a laser sight on one side of the front end of the weapon, and a flashlight on the other. It can also have red dot sights, iron sights, or digital imaging sights affixed on the optic rail. Internally, it features the mechanisms needed for a fully automatic weapon, but also has a more complex digital suite embedded in the weapon. The BR55IA FA has a rate of fire of thirteen rounds per second, and seven hundred and eighty rounds per minute. It has a higher rate of fire than the MA5C, which has a rate of fire of seven hundred and fifty rounds per minute, or twelve point five rounds per second. The BR55IA FA has a higher damage per round than the MA5C, as it has the same damage amount as the standard BR55HB SR. It is slightly less accurate than the BR55HB SR, but is still more accurate than the MA5C, especially when fired in burst. The BR55IA FA has a large amount of recoil, which means that fully automatic, it is especially difficult to aim. Development The BR55IA FA was developed in late 2552 directly after the First Battle of Earth. It was rushed through production tenfold, in order to be ready for the inevitable Second Battle of Earth. It was made alongside the BR55HB SR, which was also quickly developed after the First Battle of Earth. The goal of the BR55IA FA was to create a BR55 that was able to be modified and that could fire fully automatic, something the original BR55 or the BR55HB SR did not allow. Unfortunately, not many of the weapons were able to be produced in time for the Second Battle of Earth. This was due to a limited amount of facilities able to produce the weapon, and a high cost per rifle. Changes From The BR55 and the BR55HB SR *Laser sights mounted on front end of the weapon *Fully Automatic *Higher Recoil *Modular Sights *Lower Accuracy *Flashlight mounted on front end of the weapon Field Usage The BR55IA FA was seen in combat in official UNSC hands only once: the Second Battle of Earth. It was used throughout the planet, and notable persons who used the weapon were T. Rymann and S. Hartley, who sent coordinates to the Sierra 117 (John-117) recovery team. The weapon was demonstratively better than the MA5C, having a higher rate of fire, more damage, and more accuracy, but to few of them were created before the battle to make it a widespread weapon. During the battle, it performed exemplary, and it allowed marines and ODSTs to gain higher kill to death ratios. However, after the battle, the BR55IA FA was deemed unnecessary, and it was discontinued. However, its combat life did not die there. After it was discontinued, plans for the BR55IA FA were leaked, and rebels managed to get their hands on the blueprints, recreate the weapon, and use them to great effect. The rebels were able to combat UNSC infantry to a standstill, but the UNSC high command refused to reactivate the weapon, not willing to admit they were wrong. Flaws Several primary flaws have been found in the BR55IA FA, most of which have been identified by infantry. One of the primary flaws, one that impacts performance very largely, is the excessively high amount of recoil with the weapon. This flaw had been avoided in the BR55HB SR by making it burst fire, but since the BR55IA FA had fully automatic fire, it could not avoid it. The gun was commented on being virtually impossible to aim on fully automatic, bumping down it's range and accuracy ratios. Remarks "The bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA) does a good job of making a good, balanced infantry weapon; it takes the features that made the em eh five bee (MA5B) such as workhorse for us groundpounders and combined it with the range and accuracy of the bee are fifty five ech bee ess are (BR55HB SR)—something the em eh five bee (MA5B) notably lacked." —unnamed marine "My biggest gripe with the bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA) is the excessive amount of recoil that comes with sustained fire. The thing is damn near impossible to aim on fully automatic." —unnamed army soldier "The bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA) is in most respects a superior weapon to the em eh five see (MA5C); it features increased stopping power, higher rate of fire, better accuracy, and farther range. If only it had recoil dampening systems in the butte of the stock like the em forty five (BR55-M45) Then maybe I could aim worth a damn outside of semi-auto." —unnamed gunnery sergeant "Not sure why the brass doesn't just reactivate the damn thing. The rebels use it, and kick the shit out of us with it. The thing is extremely effective at causing damage. I hate it when the top dogs get their head so far stuck up their ass that they can't make good decisions in terms of gear for infantry like us." —unnamed marine "One of my favorite features about the bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA) is how it demands to be customized. None of the other bee are fifty fives (BR55s) or em eh fives (MA5s) emphasize customization as much as this monster. I've seen some bloody good combinations too; I once saw a marine with a targeting coordinate data (TCD) transmitter laser on one side, and the barrel of an M6D on the other, stripped down to take away the clip and some of the unnecessary parts. The thing had to be loaded one shot at a time through the top, but it was ingenious. And it never would've happened without the bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA)." —unnamed marine "During the second battle of Earth, my em eh five see (MA5C) ran dry, and I had to scrounge for a new gun. I procured a bee are fifty five eye eh eff eh (BR55IA FA) from the body of some helljumper, and got a chance to test it during that fourth skirmish around Sector Six. The thing worked like a mike fox-trotting charm, and I got a dozen confirmed kills. Beats the shit out of an MA5C any day." —unnamed marine Category:UNSC Weapons Category:BR55 series